


A Dangerous Souvenir

by RedBlackOwl (Shaylayn)



Series: It's all Madara's fault... [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Madara makes bad desicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaylayn/pseuds/RedBlackOwl
Summary: Living with a time traveler is hard, especially when said time traveler is also your husband, refuses to tell you what happened the first time around (and you just know that it was something terrible) and is also extremely paranoid of you getting hurt and brings back a dangerous souvenir for you because of it.





	A Dangerous Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending for a fic I have half written but am unsure will ever finish. The idea itself belongs to another fic which I will most likely never write but liked enough to write down like this. 
> 
> I hope you do like this randomness through! 
> 
> Also, still no beta so I'm sorry for any possible mistake I made!

Tobirama is home alone, trying to make notes on his latest project but not quite able to concentrate on it. 

Madara has been away on his self imposed mission for a few days already and Tobirama would not worry so much about his husband, if he knew what Madara is even trying to accomplish with his mission. 

He only knows that it is something important and that Madara had insisted that it couldn’t wait any longer. 

Tobirama is quite concerned about that, considering all he knows about Madara’s first stint at live before he hauled himself across time and space to change whatever terrible future he came from. 

(Madara hasn’t been very forthcoming with information on what happened the first time around and how exactly he made it back, but whatever had occurred in the future couldn’t have been good.

The only thing Tobirama knows for sure is that somewhere in all that both Izuna and himself had died in some way and that it had left Madara mentally in a very bad place.)

Coming back had not, of course, fixed that. It isn’t that easy after all, but having them both alive once more had helped him ground himself and now Madara is seeing one of the Yamanaka to help him the rest of the way. 

It may be possibly already to late for that through, Madara’s state of mind is terribly fragile only held together by Izuna and Tobirama, and maybe also Hashirama and the village.

(But Tobirama fears that those two won’t matter if Izuna and he are gone.)

He has always considered it a good thing that Madara hadn’t told him about him traveling through time before they had gotten into a relationship. Tobirama knows himself enough to be aware of the fact that he may have felt obligated to enter this relationship to keep Madara rooted in the here and now, regardless of how he may have felt about Madara by that point.

He knows that he would have sacrificed his own happiness and even his live if it meant that his brother’s dreams could become reality and if that meant that he had to spent the rest of his life with Madara, if he is the prize he wants in exchange of peace, than he would have done it without hesitation. 

It is easier like this. He loves Madara in a way he had never loved anyone before. An all consuming fire that burned and burned and _burned_ , and everyday Tobirama was afraid of hurting himself on that flame. But so far it had done nothing but keep him feeling warm and loved and safe. 

It is ridiculous how the once most dangerous foe of his clan can make him feel so safe, as if nothing bad could ever touch him again. Life does not work like that, but Tobirama can’t help himself. 

It’s not like he can make himself stop feeling things, regardless of what some people may believe.

So when Madara had asked Tobirama to marry him, he had said yes because he _wanted_ to spend the rest of his life with the ridiculous Uchiha that had tried to court him with stupidly romantic gestures that almost always failed but had been so sweet and endearing _and had made him laugh_ that he had been unable to stop himself from falling hard and fast.

(Even if it had taken him some time to actually realize what Madara was trying to do. It had taken Izuna angrily charging up to him and shouting that Tobirama should stop making his brother miserable and if he didn’t want Madara do court him than he should _say_ so and not lead him on, that Tobirama realized that Madara wasn’t mocking him but was genuinely interested in him. 

In his shock over that discovery he had fumbled with the papers he had been carrying, which had clued Izuna in that Tobirama had _absolutely no idea_ what Madara was doing. 

It may also have been the moment Izuna realized that Tobirama wasn’t emotionless, just very, _very_ bad at recognizing and dealing with them properly.)

He had also, maybe, possibly, agreed to take Madara’s name and make himself an _Uchiha_ because he hoped it would help Madara. That Tobirama wants this just as much as he. Madara had never said it, but Tobirama is the strongest sensor alive and he _knows_ how afraid Madara was that Tobirama would reject him. A simple friendship, a romantic relationship, _the proposal_. Everytime Madara had been so very, very afraid. 

As if he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and his world to shatter once more. 

So Tobirama had offered it, knowing that Madara would never ask. The bright, hopeful smile he had gotten in returned had made giving up his place with the Senju worth it. 

(The Uchiha elders had been ecstatic over his decision, the Senju’s had been predictably furious, but Tobirama had never cared for the opinion of a few old men, so he wouldn’t start now.)

Tobirama had surprisingly not cared that much about leaving the Senju. They had always regarded him highly and respected him because of the position he was in, but they had kept their distance, unsure how to deal with a child that had to many opinions and asked to many questions. And as an adult he had been to cold, to unfeeling and unapproachable. 

The only two people there whose opinions matters to him had not been happy with his decision. Touka had been furious and hurt. Hashirama resigned but understanding. 

Neither of them knows of Madara’s time travel, no one does really. Not even Izuna, which had kind of surprised Tobirama. He had thought that Madara would at least tell his younger brother about what happened. But Madara had told him, when he had confronted him about it, that he hadn’t planned to tell _anyone_. 

Not that he had told _Tobirama_ much, even after he found out. 

He is pretty sure that neither of them, his brother or his cousin, really believed that this between Madara and him, would really work out. Tobirama feels kind of hurt over that. Even after one and a half year of courting (it had taken him a _really_ embarrassing amount of time to catch on, both Mito and Izuna still like to tease him about that), three years of being in a relationship and now one year of marriage and they still thought that it will not work. 

He gets it of course, they are worried for him and that he will get his heart broken in someway, but… he would really like for them to have a bit more faith in him. He knows he isn’t the best at picking up social cues or realising when someone is interested in him. But that does not mean that he is incapable of picking such things up when he knows what is going on. 

He is really grateful for Mito and Izuna and their easy acceptance of it all (as surprising as it is in Izuna’s case, who had treated him with bodily harm should he ever break his brothers heart, but had been supporting through it all after their confrontation in the hallway). As it is Mito who keeps Touka from trying to prove that that “goddamn Uchiha” is up to no good with her “precious baby-cousin” and Hashirama from asking stupidly insensitive questions about their homelife and looking at them with his pathetic puppy eyes. 

She is also surprisingly good friends with Madara. Tobirama is still not quite sure how that happened, but he knows that if it hadn’t been for her, he would still not know what to do with the revelation of what Madara feels for him. He is pretty sure that it would have ended in a total disaster. 

(Tobirama kind of suspects that Mito knows that Madara had traveled through time. Not because Madara told her, he does believe his husband that he had never told anyone. But because she found out all on her own, like Tobirama did, but just doesn’t see a reason to ask Madara about it.)

And ok, _maybe_ Touka and Hashirama do have a reason to be worried about him and his feelings, but he is _fine,_ he is _happy._ Shouldn’t that be enough? He wonders sometimes, if they really want him miserable just so he isn’t in any danger of getting his heart broken. 

Sighing he pushes his notes away from himself and stands up. He won’t be able to concentrate on his work as long as Madara is not back home and Tobirama doesn’t have to worry anymore.

He makes to leave his office and go to the kitchen to maybe make a pot of tea, when he feels Madara enter his immediate sensing range. He lets out a sigh of relief and smiles a little knowing that Madara will be home in just a few hours and wondering if should make dinner, when he realises that Madara is not alone.

He freezes as he feels the pinprick of power accompanying Madara. It’s muted and Tobirama can’t get a grip on it, mashed together with Madara’s chakra signature as it is, but there is definitely something powerful with Madara. 

He has the feeling that he should know that chakra, that he has already felt if before but he can’t quite figure it out because Madara is obscuring it to much. He wonders if Madara is deliberately doing it, knowing that Tobirama will sense him coming and therefore also know that he has something (someone?) with him and doesn’t want him to figure it out before he is home?

He hesitates a few moments longer, trying to figure out what is going on and what Madara is doing. He does remember that Madara promised him to bring him a souvenir, right he before left for his mission and he remembers having rolled his eyes at his husband antics and kissing him goodbye before sending him of, but what kind of gift has a chakra signature strong enough that Madara’s own can’t fully hide it?

(There is a niggeling thought a the back of his head, that tells him that he knows exactly what it could be, what it is. But he doesn’t dare think about it. Madara surely _wouldn’t…_ )

He finally steps out of his office and makes for the kitchen. There is surely no need to panic, Madara won’t bring anything dangerous with him, when both Izuna and Tobirama are here. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to think that Madara would do something like _that._

So he makes himself tea like he had originally planned and sits down to wait. 

When Madara finally arrives at their house, Tobirama meets him at the door looking his husband over carefully, searching for the source of the chakra that became more and more obvious the closer Madara got and now Tobirama could easily feel it. A raging, all consuming power that has no equal in the world and strokes fear in those who are confronted with it.

It is also terrifyingly familiar. Tobirama had felt that chakra signature ever since he had been ten years old and his senses had grow wide enough to reach a mountain range somewhere in the depth of fire country that was rumoured to be home to a monster and had been assaulted by chakra so powerful Tobirama had nothing to compare it too. Even Hashirama’s vast power had been like a tiny candle flame in comparison to the sun. 

(Those first few weeks after the chakra had appeared in his sensing range he had been unable to concentrate on anything. The power of it overwhelming and drowning out everything else with the shear force of its presence. It had been terrible and neither his father or his brother had understood what was doing on.)

There is nothing through that would explain where the chakra is coming from and it settles something inside Tobirama and aggraves him at the same time. It can’t be _that_ if he can’t already see it… right?

Madara is beaming at him, oblivious to his husbands inner plight and reaches into the bag by his side. “I’ve got a souvenir for you!”, he chirps, conforming what Tobirama had already suspected and pulls something out of his bag. 

Tobirama’s breath hitches as he sees what Madara is holding out to him and all the hopes he had that it can’t be what he feared it is are instantly shattered. 

It’s a fox. Hanging awkwardly in Madara’s hold staring at Tobirama with deep red eyes that remind him of his own. It looks just like any other fox Tobirama has seen, rusty-red fur except for its black furred legs and paws and white belly and tip of its tail. Tobirama knows through that this is not a normal fox and not just because of the far to intelligent eyes. 

That powerful chakra is coming from the fox, contained into a far too small body. A body that is not supposed to hold that much power. 

And there is hate, _so much hate_ and rage streaked through that chakra that Tobirama feels his throat close up in terror as he realizes what Madara has brought into their village. Realizes what it means if he ever loses control over it. Because there is no other possible explanation of why its not doing anything besides hanging in Madara’s waiting hands. 

His own hands shake as he takes the Kyuubi from Madara and draws him towards his chest, cradling him close. The body is surprisingly small and light. Tobirama can feel it tense in his grip as he curves one hand around him to support his body while the other curls under his jaw with his thumb coming to a rest on his head stroking behind his ear. 

“Thank you”, he tells his husband with a faintly strained smile. The muscles in his hands still shaking with a faint tremor and he feels confusion well up from the Kyuubi but doesn’t focus on that, not right now. 

(He can freak out over this later, when Madara is not there to witness it.)

“What’s it’s name?”

“It’s a he”, Madara says, still smiling and taking a step forward to draw Tobirama into his arms. “And his name is Kurama.”

**Author's Note:**

> Madara's mission was to get rid of Zetsu who was making a nuisance of himself and on his way back Madara made a detour to pick Kurama up as a souvenir (and protection) for his lovely Tobirama.  
> Because of course there is no possible way that could fire back on him...


End file.
